Nathan Hale
Nathan Hale is the protagonist of Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2, and he was the main character in the novel Resistance: The Gathering Storm. A soldier in the United States military, Nathan rose to prominence after being infected with the Chimeran virus and surviving. He also continued to help the British Resistance defeat the Chimera occupying Britain after his infection, with Hale being solely responsible for the Liberation of Britain. Strong, intelligent, extremely brave and yet withdrawn, Hale went on to become one of the original Sentinels, and helped defend America from the Chimeran invasion. After apparently breaking the Chimera's hold on the country and ruining their master plan, Nathan finally succumbed to the virus and was (most likely) executed by one of his subordinates, Joseph Capelli. Biography Background Nathan Hale was born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota on November 30, 1922. When he was two, Nathan Hale's parents both succumbed to the lingering complications of the influenza epidemic of 1918 and 1924. Nathan went to live with their Aunt Rachel but after she died, Hale was fostered by Frank and Mary Farley (Frank had known Hale's father) on their ranch in Draper, South Dakota who treated Hale as if he was their own child. Their daughter, Susan, thought of Nathan as the brother she never had. Hale also had a cousin on his mother's side of the family named Becka (who would later compete for Hale's shooting record after he joined the Army). Frank taught Nathan and Susan how to shoot and they became interested in shooting, but Nathan managed to succeed and win a shooting contest after Susan's score was disqualified due to her involvement with the Alliance for American Autonomy. In 1945 after successfully keeping a shooting record, Nathan considered joining the United States Army which his foster family, except for Susan (who was suspicious of the government and believed that it "always up to something"), were delighted about it. Hale began basic training at Camp Wolters, Texas in April 15, 1945. In 1946 he was promoted to Private First Class and was cited for racing in tanks and going over the speed limit. Two years later Hale was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. In October 13, 1948, a mineshaft in South Dakota that Hale was working in as a miner, collapsed and Hale rescued three of his companions by digging his way through another shaft and leading them to safety. In February 1949, he was transferred to a military camp in Achnacarry, Scotland where he was elected for the Inaugural Ranger Orientation Program which he passed in May 1949, scoring considerably higher than the other candidates and his instincts were remarkable. Two months later he was transferred to the 1st Ranger Regiment in Fort Benning, Georgia. Despite being a capable soldier, it was during a live-fire exercise that Hale led an unconventional gambit against a mock target that led to the deaths of most of his squad and several observers, and he himself was grievously injured. The incident was attributed to faulty munitions. Hale was rehabilitated at the Army's Higgins Trauma Center in Montana. After exhaustive therapy and many operations, Hale returned to active duty. His commanding officers consistently rewarded Hale with higher-risk missions due to his natural skill in battle. After action reports consistently described Hale as fearless in combat, an inventive tactician and an able squad leader, but psychologists expressed concern over what they perceived as his growing death wish. Project Abraham In November 1950, before America's intervention in the war, Hale volunteered in Project Abraham, a secret government organization that were conducting research and experiments in finding a cure to the "European Influenza" (This was in fact the Chimeran Virus). The reason for volunteering in Project Abraham was stated in an induction interview that he thought that something suspicious is happening in Europe that the government isn't telling them. He also said that he thinks that someone like him should volunteer for the project. After signing up he was under investigation over a bullet from the shooting tournament that he kept for luck came from a military outpost. It had turned out that he was there long before the area was closed off by the military.WD894846BL He always kept the other soldiers minds off of the injections by keeping their spirits up with basketball and arm wrestling tournaments. The clinical psychologist, Cassie Aklin, was closely attractive to Hale, and nearly had some kind of a relationship due to their fear and overwhelming emotions at the time, though Hale resented her at first for being involved with who gets chosen to be injected. He was given citations on December 1 and December 12 for fraternizing with her. On December 1, Hale became the fifth subject to be chosen after the others before him had died, except for Joseph Capelli who was in a coma from his injection but later survived. Instead of the usual serum, he was injected with Pure Chimeran DNA under Dr. Fyodor Malikov's orders. He suffered from delusions, panic attacks, and strange visions. Though he was reluctant to let himself lose consciousness, he eventually fell into a brief coma. When he woke up, he made a deal to stop Lt. Kenneth Danby from getting injected; he would go to York in Operation Deliverance and fight there much to Cassie's reluctance. Following the Project Abraham, Hale was one of the few subjects to survive. As such, Hale had grown semi-immune to the Chimeran Virus, which saved his life in York several months later where the dormant Pure Chimeran genes would be reinvigorated. On December 25, he was released back into the Army (secretly for a live trial). ''Resistance: Fall of Man Operation Deliverance On July 11th, 1951, Hale was deployed along with the rest of the First Ranger Regiment to York as part of Operation: Deliverance. He was part of Arrow 2 who were killed by anti-air barrage. Hale regrouped with another squad which they are then attacked by Chimeran Crawlers and infected with the Chimeran virus. However, Hale awoke even after being infected (due to the immunity he gained from Project Abraham). Following his infection, Hale biologically possessed gold-colored eyes, but aside from that, seemed healthy. He awoke to a U.S. medic, (who either lived and killed after depends on the player), and fought his way to an abandoned bus depot where Captain Winters was clearing a landing zone for allied airborne reinforcements. With the help of a commandeered Sabertooth, he helped clear out a rally point. Not long after, he was re-captured by the Chimera during a Spire attack after defending the bus depot with the remains of his regiment, and taken to a Chimeran Conversion Center in Grimsby. After waking up he rescued Cpt. Rachel Parker from being infected in a holding cell, and with her help, he managed to escape while grimly learning about the Chimeran conversion process, and proceeded to join the British Resistance and fight several battles across England. Parker became suspicious of Hale as she knew he was infected due to his gold colored eyes and wondered how he was still alive. She tried getting him tested but he joined the Manchester operation before she could say a word. The British Resistance Hale was immediately taken to Manchester, where he assisted Capt. Mitchells and British forces in procuring the "secret weapon" that was part of the Anglo-American military exchange, had it gone accordingly. When the human forces fought off the incoming Chimeran forces, Hale curiously approached the container of the "weapon" and suddenly receives a psychic vision-connection with the "weapon", but quickly regaining his sanity. The "weapon" was later successfully deliver to Northern Command in Cheshire, England. An exchange with the American reinforcements was planned but before it could happen, the British Resistance had to complete a mission in Nottingham. They had discovered conduits leading up to a tunnel nexus in the area and attacked it to seal it off, and finding out as to why the Chimera were digging. It was here that Hale met Lt. Steven Cartwright who didn't think much of Hale at first until he lost a bet that Hale wouldn't survive a fight with a Titan. Cartwright possibly knew about Hale's infection at the time but did not say a word. At some point, Cartwright gives him a Fairbairn Sykes fighting knife, which Hale would keep and use in the future. After the operation succeeded, Hale went with Parker to Northern Command for debriefing. When they arrive there they discovered command had been attacked by the Chimera. A cave-in separated Hale with the others though he continued alone combating Chimeran forces, successfully turning the base's power back on and continued to regroup with Parker. During his fight through the base, he discovered that the "secret weapon" is actually an Angel that was responsible for summoning the Chimera to Northern Command and was attempting to control Hale via a telepathic link. When he discovers its location he opens the Angel's container cell and confronts it. The Angel attempts to enter and control Hale's mind, but Hale manages to resist the mind-meld and shoots the creature's head with his assault rifle, killing it. Hale then finally meets up with Parker who notices more effects of Hale's infection: the unnatural quickness of the Hybrids and their healing capabilities. Continuing his war effort, Hale followed a team of Royal Commandos led by Lt. Cartwright to Cheddar Gorge, Somerset where the Chimera that attacked Northern Command came from. He found Cartwright as the only survivor and who by now has discovered Hale's infection. Together the two investigate the area and discover that the Chimeran Towers throughout Britain are in fact had been excavated instead of being built, which drastically changed everything that is known about the Chimera. Hale also notices power conduits leaving the tower and going underground. They travel back to Southern Command in Bristol to give this information, only to discover that it is being attacked by Chimeran forces. Hale helps evacuate the transports and soldiers as the base became destroyed along with many British casualties. The survivors head to a camp in Cardiff. The Battle of London Despite joining to with his allies to Cardiff, Hale decides to use an old map Cartwright had given him and solely followed the conduits down to a tunnel despite Parker's objection. The tunnel leads him to a tower in Bracknell and then to London. Through his connection to the Chimera, Hale comes to the conclusion that destroying the central hub tower in London will somehow result in the total defeat of the Chimera in Britain. He clears out a landing zone in the outskirts of the city where a joint military force of British and American mobilize in their assault on the hub tower. As British and American forces make a massive assault on the London tower, Goliaths approach from the the south of London and Hale is forced to prevent their advance by detonating Tower Bridge and then Southwark Bridge where he meets up with Cartwright who was also trying to detonate the bridge. They commandeered a Stalker and destroy the last Goliath opposing the human forces. They then enter at the back entrance of the tower where Cartwright is later wounded by a Widowmaker and Hale is forced to infiltrate the tower alone. Fighting his way up the tower, Hale discovers that the tower is powered by a central nuclear fission reactor and he manages to destroy it, resulting in a massive explosion that demolishes the main tower. The reaction propagates along the Chimera conduit network, destroying all the Chimeran towers in Britain and killing all of the Angels inside. With the Angels dead, the remaining Chimera forces quickly die off. Allied officials presumed that Hale had been killed in the explosion that destroyed the tower and officially listed him as KIA on 7/14/51, but was in fact alive in the snowy outskirts of London, where he is taken into custody by a squad of Black Ops that had been following him, due to Hale being a survivor of Project Abraham and the fear that he would end up like Jordan Adam Shepherd, who was given a similar injection that severely mutated him, and they fly off via VTOL. Iceland As Hale enters the VTOL, he is given a sedative after a brief struggle. He is introduced to Major Richard Blake and is informed they are traveling to the Special Projects Research Administration (SPRA) "Igloo" Base in Iceland to indoctrinate Hale into the Sentinel Program. After discovering that Igloo Base is under attack by the Chimera, and becoming involved in the conflict, Hale and Major Blake fought their way through the base and encountered a released Angel-like Chimera being known as Daedalus, who enigmatically speaks to Hale ("They are calling to us. Can you hear them? It is beautiful") before escaping the facility. After escaping from Igloo Base with the remaining SRPA personnel along with Blake and a crucial Russian scientist, Dr. Malikov, Hale becomes part of a task force called the Sentinels, where his teammates, all infected with the Chimeran virus like Hale, have their infections kept in check with frequent Chimeran Inhibitor injections. The virus also gives them superhuman powers such as the Chimera's speed and healing factor. He is inducted into the program on July 17 and is assigned to Echo Team, and at times lead a number of solo missions with other teams of Sentinels at times. Resistance: The Gathering Storm The Chimeran Advance Over the next couple of months, the Chimera began to attack the outer areas of America in areas such as Wisconsin and North Dakota, and quickly began pushing south from Canada. Hale had been ordered not to contact his family which greatly upset him, and he feared they were dead when the Chimera overran South Dakota. On November 15, Hale went with two Sentinels, Sgt. Marvin Kawecki and Pvt. Jim Jasper, to investigate the Chimeran presence on Highway 281 south of Huron, South Dakota. After spotting a Chimeran convoy, the squad are ambushed by a Burrower and a squad of Hybrids. Pvt. Jasper is killed in the firefight, and after they defeat the Hybrids, Hale and Kawecki pull back and order a VTOL, the ''Party Girl piloted by Harley Purvis. The VTOL arrives and picks off the last Chimera giving chase as they bring Hale and Kawecki back to base near Valentine, Nebraska. The next day, Hale is sent on a mission to retrieve any possible technology from a downed Chimeran shuttle on Bear Butte. Nathan accompanied Captain Anton Nash, who was an inexperienced soldier and was assigned to lead the mission as his knowledge would help know which Chimera tech was to be taken, much to Hale's reluctance. Hale leads a large team of Sentinels to assault the hill that the Chimera now held, so that Nash could sneak around and infiltrate the shuttle. While Sentinels Sgt. Kawecki and Sgt. Alvarez distract the Chimera, Hale reaches the shuttle and saves Nash from a Chameleon. Nash obtains a metallic object (possibly a Gray Tech component), but is shot to death as he leaves the shuttle. Hale retrieves the object and pulls his men back to base. On November 19, Harley Purvis flies Hale to an area a few miles from his old ranch in order for Hale to discover the fate of his family. He very slowly makes his way through occupied territory and finally reaches the ranch on the 21st to find a letter from his sister, revealing that his foster parents were killed and buried in the yard and she was planning to head for a protection camp. As he visits the grave, Hale finds two armed teenagers, Mark and his sister Tina, who had survived on their own for weeks. They stay in the barn that night and are attacked by a group of Steelheads and Grims. Hale and the kids hold them off and escape on a truck to where Purvis and the VTOL are waiting for them. Hale then reluctantly brings the kids to a protection camp to live in. On the 23rd, Major Blake called Hale to his office and threatened a court martial over the disobedience of orders and the loss of equipment in his foster family's home but did not see the point in it, and so he simply docked the lost equipment and the used VTOL fuel from his pay. Later that day, Hale was briefed on Operation Iron Fist, in which Lt. Colonel Jack Hawkins would lead the joint operation between the 5th Ranger Battalion and a group of Sentinels to obtain a Chimeran nuclear fuel rod in a Chimeran tower near Hot Springs, South Dakota. Lt. Colonel Hawkins would lead an assault outside the base so that Hale and a Sentinel squad could penetrate the base and retrieve the fuel rod with the help of Dr. Linda Barrie (who was Capt. Nash's fiancee). Before he went on the mission, Hale had to go to the Denver Federal Center for inhibitor treatment and a psychological evaluation on the 26th. It was there that he met Cassie Aklin and had lunch with her in a diner before making dinner plans in her house later. Hale first went to a customs house which Susan mentioned going to in her letter. Hale waited in line for hours, only to be told she wasn't there. Hale then went to Cassie's house for a romantic dinner. Soon after arriving, the two kissed and made love, before Hale left for his mission. On the 28th, Operation Iron Fist began, with the 5th Ranger Battalion distracting the main Chimeran army while Hale, Dr. Barrie, and a squad of Sentinels infiltrate into the base from behind inside three Stalkers. The squad of Sentinels consisted of Sgt. Kawecki, Cpl. Yorba, Sgt. Gaines, and Cpl. Pardo. The Sentinels reach the tower and attack the outer defenses to limit the Chimera that would attack them when they left. They eventually find the fuel rods after entering the tower and bring one up to the roof for extraction from a VTOL. Pardo and Gaines are killed in the process. Purvis and his VTOL arrive and rescues them, although Dr. Barrie was wounded in the firefight as they leave but is saved by Hale. Grace's Conspiracy Back at base in Nebraska, on December 3, William Dentweiler, President Noah Grace's chief of staff, arrives and thanks Hale for his recent success. He briefs Hale and Blake on a mission to find and if necessary, kill former Secretary of War Henry Walker. They are told that he plans to try and negotiate with the Chimera to save himself and is likely heading for Chicago to contact the radical resistance movement, Freedom First. Hale and a Sentinel team are taken to Chicago and led by Cpt. Bo Richards. They are led into the secret Freedom First base in the Chicago subway and are told that Walker isn't there. Shortly after that, they are attacked by a Chimera raiding party but easily hold them off. On the 10th, Hale is sent to infiltrate a Freedom First recruitment center in Montana to find Walker but discovers that he too isn't there. To his shock he finds Susan, who rats him out as a soldier and is captured. Hale is then interrogated and tells them everything (save for his affiliation with SRPA). Hale was later released from captivity and spends a short time with Susan before being forced to leave. On December 15, President Noah Grace visits Denver to hold a press conference and Hale is made one of his security guards, along with another few Sentinels. Before the conference he spends the night with Cassie again. The next day he visits Dr. Barrie in the hospital. Later at the press conference, Hale notices someone with a rifle aiming at the President and causes Grace to move out of the way before firing on the sniper. The assassin was apprehended and revealed to be Susan. Hale visited her on the 21st and saw that her head had been shaved and she was to get a life sentence for accidentally killing the governor of Denver. He pleads with her and tries to get her sentence reduced, but she refuses and states how the Grace administration was wrong in every way and is taken away. Hale then meets a man named Harley Burl, a civilian survivor, who informs SRPA that Henry Walker is being held in a conversion center near Madison, Wisconsin. Hale then leads a full strike force to assault the conversion center in Madison with Burl and Dentweiler accompanying him. After the surviving prisoners are rescued, Hale orders the Sentinels to pull back as a Goliath is approaching towards to their location. Burl then tells Hale the truth, that contacting the Chimera is Grace's plan and Walker had a recording to give to Freedom First in order to expose Grace. Hale is also told that Walker is probably dead but the recordings are likely to still be with his body at the top of the complex. Hale later order his men to hold Dentweiler under arrest, and providing immediate evacuation of the Madison survivors while he lead his forces in fending off advancing Chimeran forces. After successfully taking down the Goliath, Hale heads into the complex and discovers Walker's body and the recordings. He also discovers Dentweiler, who had escaped from the battle and has been half converted by a Spinner. Hale shoots him to put him out of his misery and leaves to examine the tape, disclosing about Project Omega. On December 24, near Sheriden, Wyoming, Grace arrives at a base where Daedalus has been captured so that Grace can negotiate with him while a Chimeran battleship looms over the city. Hale is made head of security and so he heads for where Daedalus is being held with ease. He finds Blake outside, who reveals that Grace is trying to talk to him. As Hale enters the cell, he sees Grace making an offer to give up the rest of the world and Hale raises his Carbine stating "Like hell we will." He then makes the choice to shoot Grace in the head. Daedalus then take the opportunity to escape by using his psychic powers killing several scientists in the process. Following Daedalus' escape, Blake and a security team arrives, but Blake simply states that they are not going to give the Chimera their planet and the conspiracy is covered up. ''Resistance 2 The Invasion of America Hale was promoted to First Lieutenant on January 5, 1952 and continued to fight the Chimera alongside Echo team (consisted of Benjamin Warner, Aaron Hawthorne, and former subject of Project Abraham Joseph Capelli) under the command of Lt. Hank Leavitt. Hale was awarded the Silver Star during an operation for the successful retrieval of eighteen civilians stranded in Wisconsin on April 11. He aided in Operation Kodiak on November 8, when Echo infiltrated and destroyed a factory that had been creating enemy fighter aircraft. Hale showed exceptional tactical ingenuity in leading the team to an auxiliary power reactor outside the factory. The team overloaded the reactor, causing it to chain react and flush out the hostile command units inside the base. Hale also planned and executed Operation Frozen Fortress on November 11. On December 21, Echo team attempted to destroy a Stalker production facility in Raleigh, North Carolina, but Lt. Leavitt was killed in the process and Hale was made leader of Echo Squad. By 1953, his cellular receptors were combating the serum and the risk of him converting was high. On May 15th, 1953, as the Chimeran fleet begins its full scale invasion of America from the nation's coastlines. At the same time Hale was present along with his team at SRPA Station 3 in San Fransisco where the city was assaulted in the initial invasion. hale, having just undergone surgery to slow down his Chimeran virus, seals the moon pool from Furies and helps evacuate Malikov from the base. After retrieving the inhibitor serums and killing a Kraken, Hale follows the rest of his squad along with a company of Black Ops to track a Chimeran warship that was damaged earlier in San Francisco. The convoy tracks the ship to Orick, California, where they are ambushed by Chimeran Hybrids and Chameleons in the forests and leaving all of the soldiers killed. Hale reaches the town and reunited with his squad. Seeing that the battleship is too strong to take down though conventional anti-aircraft artillery, Echo steals a Chimeran shuttle and sneaks into the ship. They split up to find key parts of the ship to plant explosives to destroy the vessel as Hale searches for the bridge. When he arrives there he discovers that the Chimeran fleets' target is Twin Falls, Idaho, where they will breach the Liberty Defense Perimeter. After escaping the ship which detonates a little too early, Echo warns Major Blake and heads for Twin Falls. As they arrive, they are shot down by a Stalker and separated from each other during landfall. They soon discover that the whole town has been infected by Spinners the previous night. Hale rescues Warner from a pack of Grims and meets up with Hawthorne and Capelli. While there Hale learns from Warner that his family lives in the town, and is greatly concerned for their safety. Sympathetically, Hale assures him that his family possibly made it to the Baton Rouge protection camp. Echo are then told that the defense towers are offline and they have to reactivate them to stop the approaching airships. Hale goes with Capelli to one of the tower while Warner and Hawthorne go to the other. Upon reaching the top of the tower, Capelli is pulled down by a Mother Spinner but survives miraculously. Hale defeats the Mother Spinner and activates the tower. With the towers activated, Echo team destroys the subfleet and are then ordered to get to the nearest inhibitor station immediately as they are long overdue for treatment. Hale instead disregards the order and takes a Black Ops squad to extract Dr. Malikov, who is being under attacked in Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon by the Chimeran flagship which breached the Perimeter before the gun towers were activated. A Race Against Time When Hale and his squad arrive at Bryce Canyon, they face heavy number of Chimera forces, in which Hale and a few soldiers left makes it into Station Genesis. After an encounter with The Swarm which kills all of his men, Hale locates Malikov and sees that Daedalus is also present with the doctor and has activated the Bryce Canyon hub tower. Malikov explains to Hale that Daedalus is trying to activate all of the world's Chimeran Towers for an unknown reason. After Daedalus left, Malikov implores Hale to go to Chicago to deactivate the hub tower there and foil Daedalus's plans. Malikov also tells Hale that Daedalus was once a human private named Jordan Adam Shepherd, who also participated in Project Abraham and was experimented with Pure Chimeran DNA. The experiment unprecedentedly transformed him into what he is, as well in obtaining innate knowledge of the Chimera's origins and goals. Hale is then told that he was the other subject that was in the same experiment as Shepard, but was able to withstand the virus. After defeating the Swarm, they escape the base and are picked up by the rest of Echo team. Cappeli threatens Hale as he refused to get an inhibitor treatment, saying that as soon as Hale succumbs to the virus, he'll kill him. Hale and Echo Team arrive in Chicago and clear out an air corridor to the tower after killing hordes of Chimeran forces, including the Leviathan. Malikov is able to deactivate the Chicago Tower, but only to find the tower is shortly reactivated remotely from Iceland, and realizing the only way to shut down the tower network, is to travel to Iceland. The Sentinels and SRPA military forces launch an assault against the Holar Tower where Daedalus is controlling the tower network throughout the globe. But the strike force later find it to be a trap with many of the forces being lost. However, Hale and Echo Squad were able to enter the tower and only to find Daedalus waiting for them. During their mission in the tower, Warner and Hawthorne are killed, and Hale is nearly fatally stabbed in the stomach by Daedalus and passes out. All of the towers on Earth and the Chimeran battleships are soon activated and launch arcs of energy into the sky. Operation Black Eden Hale wakes up and finds that it is six weeks later that the Chimera have overrun the American defenses, killing over 80 million people, and forcing the 3 million remaining survivors to America's last stronghold in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Hale also discovers that because he went so long without the inhibitor, his body has succumbed to the virus, and he has only three hours before it fully consumes him; Capelli, the only remaining Sentinel other than Hale and who is responsible for rescuing him (Hale) from Holar, asks Hale if he's going to make his last few hours count. Hale decides to use this time to take part in an attack (Operation Black Eden) on the majority of the Chimera fleet, currently hovering above the Gulf of Mexico around the Chicxulub Crater on the Yucatan Peninsula, by implanting and detonating a nuclear fission bomb inside the Chimeran flagship. Major Blake was supposed to deliver the bomb but has gone missing and Hale search for him after killing a Marauder. Hale and Capelli are able to recover the fission bomb and after finding Blake, accompany him and X-Ray Squad, to deliver it onto the flagship via a captured Chimeran shuttle. Hale and Cappeli go to the flagship's bridge to direct Blake and X-Ray Squad to deliver the bomb to the ship's reactor core. However, Major Richard Blake and X-Ray Squad, are killed in an ambush, and the bomb is taken by Chimeran forces and brought to Daedalus. Hale makes his own way to Daedalus from disposing the bomb and kills him; though upon touching it's corpse, Hale is overwhelmed by strong psychokinetic abilities, and thus Hale inherited all of Daedalus' powers. Within 4 minutes after activating the bomb, Hale used his new-found psychokinesis, super-speed and enhanced reflexes to reach Capelli and escape with him in a shuttle. The resulting explosion succeeds in completely destroying the fleet as Hale and Capelli barely avoid the nuclear blast, only to have their ship malfunction from the explosion's electromagnetic pulse field, forcing them to crash land. Capelli regained consciousness and found Hale was no longer in the craft, and emerged from the shuttle and found him staring up at the sky; which has turned red with three planet-like spheres. Hale then turned to face Capelli - revealing he had finally been overcame by the virus. Hale, his voice consumed with an un-natural radiance, quotes the same words Daedalus spoke during their first encounter: "Can you hear them. They are calling to us. It's beautiful." Capelli immediately pulled out his pistol, and forces Hale to stay back from approaching him. Hale finishes his statement to Capelli, stating "this is just the beginning." Contrary to his earlier hostility, Capelli, reluctantly, executes Hale. Hale's exact fate is left ambiguous, possibly until a future sequel in the ''Resistance series. Personality Hale is a very withdrawn person and only speaks when necessary. In Resistance: Fall of Man, he only has a few lines in the whole game and Cartwright remarks that he is kind of quiet, yet this could be due to the fact that being infected by the Crawlers may have taken away some of his social traits. Also the fact that most of the game's cutscenes are told from a third-person narration, means that he got very little screen time. He has some kind of strain relationship with his foster father, and before the infection he was known to be a bit cocky. However, he can be extremely loyal. In Resistance 2 he speaks a lot more as he is given more screen time and he is in a more commanding position, and all of his missions are with Echo team. He seems to have a more complex and ineresting personality in Resistance: The Gathering Storm. He seems to have a lot of compassion for his fellow soldiers and is unfortunately used to losing them in combat and being the only survivor. He also seems to be burdened by responsibility. Military psychologists have said that Hale has some sort of growing death wish and is preoccupied with death as he always goes on the most high risking missions, though this is also a sign of courage as he always thinks about the mission first. When he was succumbing to the virus, he kept trying to stop Daedalus instead of getting his inhibitor treatment and pushed himself until he sacrificed his life for the Human race without hesitation. In battle, he is a firm squad leader and knows how to safely lead them through the most dangerous of situations. He is also a great and quick tactician, and it is all of these traits that makes him a perfect soldier. He is very strong and has an exceptionally high fortitude. During Project Abraham he had some sort of relationship with Cassie Aklin, who was drawn in by his bravery and how he constantly supported the other subjects by keeping their minds away from the experiments. Later the two meet each other again and become lovers for a short time. He seems to care alot about her and could only think about seeing her during his missions. Description Hale is 6 foot 2' and has a shaved head with five o'clock shadow. He is nearly 29 at the time of Resistance Fall of Man and nearly 31 at the time of Resistance 2. At the beginning of Resistance: Fall of Man, he does not have five o'clock shadow but it grows over time. He has a somewhat pale face and a small scar on his mouth. His eyes are hazel at first but after becoming infected, they turn gold. A good deal of intelligence is seen upon him. He wears a green standard army rangers uniform which he wears up until after his battle Iceland in Resistance 2. After which he wears a black Sentinel uniform. When the virus has nearly taken over his body, his eyes turn a glowing red and his hair disappears with some veins sticking out and his skin turns pale. Gallery Image:Hale.jpg|Sgt. Hale in Resistance: Fall of Man Image:Hale (FOM).jpg|Hale after killing the Angel in Cheshire Trivia *Nathan is voiced by celebrity voice-actor David Kaye, who also voiced Clank from Ratchet & Clank, another series developed by Insomniac. *In both Resistance Fall of Man and Resistance 2, a Nathan Hale multiplayer skin can be unlocked. In R:FOM, this is unlocked by reaching level 60 (Supreme Commander, 3 PIPS) in multiplayer. In R2, Hale is unlocked by reaching level 19 in Online Competitive mode, and his infected variant can be unlocked by reaching level 24. *In Resistance: Retribution, while playing infected mode, Parker's dialogue changes after the player help her escape. She mentions Hale, saying that James Grayson greatly reminds her of him. *In the opening cutscene for the London level, Ice and Iron, Hale's voice is noticeably different when he says I'm outside. Where are you?. *Nathan's main weapon of choice in Resistance: Fall of Man is the M5A2 Folsom Carbine, but in Resistance 2 it appears to be the Bullseye. *There is much speculation over whether Hale died as at the end of Resistance 2, as his infected state seems very similar to the Cloven described in the Resistance 2 Co-Op Intel, who are describe as being nearly invincible to bullets (see SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 11). *He can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin in Resistance: Fall of Man when the player reach the rank of supreme commander. He is also unlocked in Resistance 2 if the player reaches competitive level 19 and a converted version on level 24. *In the Project Abraham viral videos he is played by Travis Willingham, who also plays the voice of a Black Op in Resistance 2. *His serial number is 849324LF according to Project Abraham, but in Resistance 2, it is mentioned without the 'LF'. *In Resistance: Fall of Man he is recognized by a British soldier for being quiet. Even during the Battle of London when a VTOL recon team, Delta Four, were scanning the area upon spotting Hale on the ground they said "Wait I'm seeing someone shaved head, kinda quiet." *The real Nathan Hale was a soldier during the American revolution and was hung for spying on the British. His famous last words were: "My only regret is that I have only one life to give for my country". *He is shown carrying a combat knife during the series but never uses it during Fall of Man. In Resistance 2 it is used as a melee attack. *He only has only six lines in Resistance: Fall of Man, in Grimsby, Cheshire, Somerset, London Outskirts, and Thames. *He appears in an extra cutscene unlocked after completing the campaign called "Stranger than Fission". In this cutscene, it takes place within the London Tower when Hale reached to the tower's central nuclear reactor. Hale contacted Rachel Parker on finding the reactor: :Hale: "I think I find the power supply here, but it is a bunch of glowing rods and cables". :Parker: "It must be some sort of reactor. Can you tell me it uses isotope fission for its energy use?" :(cinematic music suddenly scratches to a stop) :Hale: "What, are you kidding me?" :Parker: "I just meant that if it is a nuclear reactor, it can be overheated." :Hale: "Uh...Okay?" :Parker: "You'll figure it out, and then...get out fast okay?" :*This scene was originally to be used in the game but was replaced by a soundless version. *In this canonical version of the reactor scene, you can actually see Hale using his radio even though he is not talking. This is because the sound is simply cut off. *In the teaser trailer of Resistance 2, it says that Hale only has "nineteen hours left to live" which is mentioned in the campaign, but actually survives roughly two days before the virus takes over. *In the Project Abraham website, Hale's foster sister was called Susan Hale and was mentioned as Hale's cousin, while in Resistance: The Gathering Storm, her surname is Farley and she is not a blood relative of Hale. This is a continuity error but it is most likely that the book's version is the canon one. *In Resistance: The Gathering Storm, Hale's favorite weapon appears to be the Rossmore 236 Combat Shotgun, although he does use the XR-13 Bellock a lot as well. *Hale's behavior in Resistance 2 appears to revolve around the belief that he is the only person in the US military who can be expected to actually succeed at a given objective; several times he forsakes treatment on the basis something is happening elsewhere, without ever attempting to see if anyone else is available to deal with it. *In Resistance: The Gathering Storm at the beginning Hale calls himself Bravo Six whilst trying to contact a VTOL but later and throughout the rest of the book he calls himself Echo Six. This is most probably an error by the author. See also *Resistance 2 **Intel 2, Memorandum **Intel 4, Dossier (Hale, Nathan) **Intel 7, Letter **Intel 15, Journal Entry (Pure Chimera Strains) **SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 26 **SRPA Research Journal 9 Source Category:Characters Category:United States Army Category:Sentinels Category:Human External links *Project Abraham dossier on Nathan Hale Category:Characters Category:Sentinels Category:United States Army Category:Chimera Category:Human Category:SRPA